


Tribal Jack *this is a challenge*

by star1wisher



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E.Aster Bunnymund is the last of the pooka therefore last of his tribe. In this Forum Bunny accepts Jack into his Tribe.It can happen before the events of the movie,during,or even after. Stories should involve the tribal marking on Bunny's fur.You can make up your own history for it. Preferably involving Jack getting his own markings. -You pick the genre,romance,family etc. -*Must have Jack and Bunny as the main characters! -It can be a one-shot or multiple chapter fic. -You can have any character from Rise of the Guardians</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribal Jack *this is a challenge*

E.Aster Bunnymund is the last of the pooka therefore last of his tribe. In this Forum Bunny accepts Jack into his Tribe.It can happen before the events of the movie,during,or even after. Stories should involve the tribal marking on Bunny's fur.You can make up your own history for it. Preferably involving Jack getting his own markings. -You pick the genre,romance,family etc. -*Must have Jack and Bunny as the main characters! -It can be a one-shot or multiple chapter fic. -You can have any character from Rise


End file.
